multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyperia
Hyperia is a large cube drifting troughout space straying from any other life, about the size of the planet Nova, but exactly cubic floating around in the Machinus universe. It is not really a planet; it was created by a group of unknown beings known as the Hypers. This "planet" is just a large collection of computers and unique computer based life. These programs do simple commands, or sometimes harder commands, to somehow benefit its creators. It is unknown exactly where these creators are, but they must be extremely technologically advanced for creating this. Programs There are many different programs in Hyperia, but all of these fall into six groups; A Programs, B Programs, C Programs, D Programs, Anti Viruses, and Viruses. All programs have infinite lifespans until deleted, which can be a very long time or very few seconds. A Programs A Programs or APs are the most simple types of programs in Hyperia. APs stick to a single command and put it into action regarless of any condition, even if attacked. A typical AP is a Zan. Known A Programs *Zan *Ran B Programs B Programs or BPs are much more complex than APs. BPs Are able to recieve commands from CPs and put them into action. BPs also have much more memory and can save multiple commands to its drive. This allows it to recieve two commands, put one into action, and put the other into action later. However like APs, BPs do not fight back when attacked by a virus. Known B Programs Zan2.0 C Programs C Programs or CPs are treated like a royalty in Hyperia. There are very few generated CPs in Hyperia, but those who are generated are immediatley spawned with the data required to order other Programs around. CPs are the same exact program models as BPs, besides the fact that they are generated with the required data and memory to give other APs, BPs, and AVs commands. This means that they are usually swarmed with AVs protecting from any viruses. There is only one type of CPs, the basic CP. CPs have data necissary for the duplication of viruses. D Programs D Programs or DPs are known as the decomposers of the database. If a program gets out of date or malfunctions, a DP can delete it from the area. DPs are also able to tell if a virus has hacked into a program, so the DP can delete hacked programs. Unfortuanetly, the host goes deleted with virus. DPs are amongst viruses and AVs as the only programs that can fight against attacks. Like CPs, the only type of DP is the basic model. Viruses Viruses are probably the most complex models of programs inserted into the Hyperia database. It is completely unknown if the model for a virus was intentional or was accidentally spawned and reproduced. Viruses are a very complex model of programs. They are spawned from another virus with the data used to hack into another program and take over completely. After most viruses are hacked into another program, they absorb the open memory of the host and can then duplicate themselves unlike any other program in the database of Hyperia. However, some more complex viruses need certain data found in CPs to duplicate. As said before, the program copies itself after hacking into another programs memory to copy itself. Once it copies aa certain amount of times (depends on memory/data/space needed) the copies retreat and begin their lifecycle. However, the lifecycle of the virus is not over yet, it is still controlling the other program (unless they do not have enough memory to sustain lfe after duplication). So if a virus hacked into a CP, the virus could sabotage the network by commanding the DPs to do a command which may be fatal to other programs. A virus lives in a host until deleted or run to low on memory and delete themselves. The only known force that can delete a viruse from the database if it is not in a host is an AV or Anti Virus. While in a Host, only an DP can delete it. It is uknown why, but viruses seem to aspire to completely overide the HPRG and stop non-virus programs from spawning, so they can be the only existing program in Hyperia. This may mean that they are controlled by someone else who wants to destroy the database. Known Viruses *APBH1.0 *APBH1.5 *APBH2.0 *Phantom *VCB Anti Viruses Anti Viruses are another complex form of the BP program, like the CP, but is spawned the data used to eliminate free viruses. This means that if the viruses has not selected a host, it is vulnerable to AV deletion. This is why CPs are usually crowded with AVs, because if hacked into, CPs can cause a lot of havoc, unlike primitive APs. Known Anti Viruses *Spartan 5 Category:Hyperia Category:MYSTERION Category:Machinus Category:Obeidon